


Intervention

by Addie_H



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_H/pseuds/Addie_H
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice is possessed and Dr. Arden is desperately looking for help in cleansing her soul.





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Arden sat in his office, forehead resting on his desk. He had just witnessed Sister Mary Eunice with the Monseigneur and his heart had broke. He knew there was something wrong with her, but to see her destroy that beautiful innocence he had so desperately loved made him want to cry. He did not know what had happened to the sweet, innocent girl who had been so afraid to take a bite of his candy apple, but he knew he had to get her back. Dr. Arden could not believe that all of this was his fault like Sister Jude claimed. He looked toward the sky, tears streaming down his face and he spoke.

"I have never done this before and I don't know if anyone is listening, but I need help. Sister Mary Eunice needs help. Something has happened to her and I can't fix it. I know evil and it has overtaken her beautiful soul. Please help me. Please help the Sister."

He did not expect a response so when the door swung open to show Pepper he was very confused.

"Sister Mary Eunice is asking for you." The pinhead said before shuffling off.

With a heavy sign the good doctor rose and made his way to the Sister's office. She looked up confused when he entered without knocking.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" She asked

"The pinhead said you needed me"

The sister rose but as she approached him something changed in her eyes. He saw fear and sadness suddenly

"DOCTOR! Please help me. I'm scared. Please get this demon out of me." She sobbed.

Suddenly lightening flashed and thunder boomed as the office door was thrown open and a man entered the room. The good doctor had never seen this man before but he spoke in a harsh demanding voice.

"Be gone from this host demon" the man said.

Lightening flashed around him and Dr. Arden would swear that he saw, just for the briefest moment the outline of pure white wings. Sister Mary ripped herself from the doctor's arms and Arden saw that the evil was upon her again. He turned toward the man who raised his hand and spoke.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The Doctor watched horrified as Sister Mary began to choke and black smoke slowly seeped from her mouth. With a scream she threw her head back and the smoke rushed from her body. She swayed lightly and the doctor rushed forward to catch her falling form. The sister eyes fluttered open and she saw the doctor holding her.

"Doctor" she whispered "You saved me"

Her eyes slid close but she continued to breath shallowly. The doctor looked to thank the man but he was gone all that remained was a single white feather.  
Arden gently lifted the small form of the Sister into his arms and carried her though the halls back to his office where he could monitor her without prying eyes. She turned slightly in his arms burying her face in the soft material of his shirt and she slept.

When she came to she saw the good doctor asleep in the chair next to her. It took her fuzzy brain a moment to realize that she was in his office on her couch. She reached out slowly with her hand and touched his knee softly. Dr. Arden jerked awake but relaxed when he saw that it was just the Sister.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She said, then hesitated " I had the devil inside me."

"I know. I'm sorry that I could not protect you from that"

"Don't be foolish" she said softly "you saved me. I don't know how but you called upon an angel and you saved me."

"How do you know it was an angel?"

"While the devil was inside of me I could see the angel as he truly was. More that just the flesh he wore."

The Doctor relaxed glad he had not been imagining the wings. But this also made him reconsider his stance on the idea of a God.

"Sister" he started "I prayed for help for you. I have never believed in God but I prayed to him anyway on your behalf. Do you really believe that he answered. That he sent an angel here?"

She nodded smiling "Maybe that was God's plan all along. To help you realize that he was real."

"Maybe" he said brushing a strand of hair from the Sister's eyes.

She smiled at him. "The angel told me something else too. It told me that it was time I leave Briarcliff. And the cloth. I am going to ask Monseigneur to release me from my vows. After everything that has happened here I just want a normal life."

Doctor Arden looked disheartened at the idea of not seeing the sister everyday.  
"What will you do?"

"Well I had hoped you would come with me. I can find work as a nurse and you are a very experienced doctor. We could work in the same hospital or clinic. If you wanted to" she finished shyly.  
His heart clinched. She wanted him to come with her. He nodded "I will come with you."

Months passed as the Sister and Monseigneur worker together to get the Sister disavowed. During this time the doctor and the sister grew closer and the sister taught Arden the word and helped him to grow in his budding faith. Finally after nearly a year of working at the hospital Arden was pleased to see learn that Sister Mary was now just Mary and she was ready to begin work at the hospital with him.

As her first week at the hospital came to a close the Doctor approached her and asked her to allow him to escort her to dinner the next evening. She smiled and agreed. When the doctor arrived at her tiny apartment she answered the door with a smile in a knee length black dress with little cap sleeves. He grinned at the sight of her and kissed her knuckles lightly.  
"Are you ready?" He asked her  
She nodded and took his arm and walked to his car together.  
"Arthur" she said lightly as he opened her door. "Thank you for everything" she said softly before leaning in and kissing his lips softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner with the doctor was a simple but enjoyable affair. He drove the two of them to a little bistro in town where they talked softly and laughed easily. They got many interested looks but most people seemed to assume he was her grandfather. His dark blue shirt matched his eyes and the young woman could not help but think that he had never looked so beautiful.

After their little dinner the doctor took her hand in his and led her on a little walk through a nearby park. They were more quite now than they had been in the restaurant; content to just enjoy each other's company. They sat for a time on a bench near a pond and watched the geese and their goslings. They sat together for a long while but when Mary shivered Arthur quickly stood and wrapped his jacked around her shoulders and offered her his arm.

"Do you ever miss your work at Briarcliff?" Mary questioned. The doctor shook his head,

" I have only missed seeing you every day" he admitted.

His response made Mary smile. She knew she was falling quickly for the aging doctor and that scared her but she knew that she would enjoy what little time they might have together and try to ignore the fact that he will likely die several decades before she does. She had been bothered by that knowledge in the early process of leaving the church. She feared that she would resent he for making her leaving the church for him, a man that would likely only live another 5-10 years, but in the end she knew she loved him and wanted to be with him for that time. She knew that it is was not his fault. It was not even his idea and she remembered that as the slow process came to a close.

When they approached the car the doctor opened to door again for her and she slid into the car. They drove back to her house in relative silence and when they arrived Mary invited the doctor in to see her new place, and for a glass of wine. Mary unlocked the door and held it open for the doctor who entered and looked around at the quaint living quarters. There was a single reclining chair and a love seat in the living room with one book shelf crammed full and a crucifix on the wall. The living room opened into a small kitchen with a stove and oven and a small table. The doctor could see down the hall three doors which he assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom.

He sat on the loveseat while Mary went and made them both a small glass of wine. "Your home is beautiful." He said "It reminds me of you." Mary blushed as she sat down next to the doctor and handed him his wine. She thanked him shyly and took a sip of her wine. She looked over him for a moment before cupping his cheek with her hand and leaning in to kiss him. Her lips pressed softly against his, shy at first,then harder. In the back of her mind she registered his hand moving to her waist and another to the back of her head. She slid one hand down his shoulder to rest on his arm and allowed the other to wrap around his neck. She felt his tongue dance across her lips and welcomed him into her mouth. His tongue swept along hers tasting and memorizing every corner of her. She sighed softly at his taste.

She moaned his name as he gently layed her back on the couch, his hand moving toward the hem of her dress. She caught his hand in hers and and pulled back slightly, looking startled and completely innocent. "I'm sorry" he said "I got carried away." He raised up and helped her back into a sitting position. Mary just smiled softly at him and moved close to rest her head against his chest. "No, I am sorry. It's just taking me longer than I expected to get comfortable with physical contact. I may not be of the cloth anymore but I still hold those beliefs close at heart." "As you should. I don't expect you to abandon your ideals for me." He whispered. Neither of them had said it aloud yet but Mary knew in that moment how much Arthur loved her. He drained his glass and stood. "I need to be heading home. I have to work at 5:00 in the morning." She stood and followed him to the door and give him on more soft kiss before watching him walk to his car and go home for the night. As she prepared for bed that night she bowed her head and said a quite prayer for them. She prayed for peace and love and for some way to give her more time with the doctor. This had become her nightly prayer. That the doctor may live many years to come and that they would share those years happy together.


End file.
